


Moonlight

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [30]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been raining for days and the moonlight hadn't touched his fur in a while, so he basked in the energy it gave him, just as Mark was doing.  He adored sharing these tiny moments with Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

Jack lived in quite a strange neighborhood. 

Well, it wasn't that strange for him, but for the humans who lived around them, it would be quite strange for them to know that a witch and a werewolf lived in their midst. 

They would be shocked to know the two had been neighbors turned friends, and they spent a good majorety of heir time together. 

They woud be scandelized to know that the two friends had eventually become lovers. 

Jack sat in his backyard in his boxers and one of his boyfriend's T-shirts.  Rain had just rolled through their town and the grass he sat on was damp and cold, but he couldn't move. 

The moon was just so beautiful. 

He was a warewolf, yes, but he did not turn by the light of the moon.  He was drawn to it, though.  In the same way that Mark was a witch, but he didn't ride on a broomstick.

They were probably the least threatening monster couple to ever exist. 

When Jack got bored he would shift into a wolf to run around the neighborhood and bother the neighbors.  The twins down the street liked to ride on his back and slip him food when their mother wasn't looking.  The single guy two doors down liked Jack to play fetch with him on warm days and the old woman across the way loved to slip him pie when he pulled his puppy eyed look.  

Mark would eventually come along and drag him home by his color, grumbling under his breath about how Jack was supposed to be terrifying. 

Not that Mark had any room to talk. 

He baked cookies with growth and happiness potions for those same little girls, he put runes for love and financial stability on the little trinkets he gave to the struggling bachelor, and he entwined healing crystals into the jewelry he gave to the elderly woman. 

He was just as much of a softie as Jack was.  Like most creatures these days, they had become domesticated. 

"The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" 

Jack tilted his head to watch as Mark walked over to him and plopped to the wet ground beside him.  

"It's so peaceful out tonight." 

"Hm." 

"Do you mind if I meditate beside you?" 

Jack looked over at Mark, taking note of how amazingly beautiful he was in the moonlight.  His skin seemed to shimmer, his eyes sparkled with the shadows of the stars above and the small smile dancing on his lips melted Jack's heart. 

"You know I don't mind, love." 

Jack leaned forward to begin his shift.  He would sit with Mark this night, but not as human.  

When he finally shook his clothes off, he felt Mark's fingers running through his fur, "Its amazing how beautiful you are in both forms." 

Jack snorted and turned his head to Mark so he could watch his eyes roll. "Ass." 

Barking a laugh, Jack curled around Mark until he cold comfortably nestle his head into his lap.  Mark scratched behind his ears, took a deep breath, and began to try to loose himself in a meditative trance. 

It had been raining for days and the moonlight hadn't touched his fur in a while, so he basked in the energy it gave him, just as Mark was doing.  He adored sharing these tiny moments with Mark.

As Jack stared back up at the moon, he realized that he had never been so happy.  In this tiny town with a normal job and bills and friends and responsibilities, he found himself calm and at peace. 

Jack could practically feel the energy and power that tingled through Mark in this moment, and he felt comfortable, happy, and safe enough to fall asleep there in the wet grass with the most important person in his life at his side.


End file.
